wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rhino Chaosu
thumb|300px Rhino Chaosu- opancerzony transporter, służący Kosmicznym Marines Chaosu. Historia Wiele z tych maszyn pamięta jeszcze czasy Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa. Znajdował się wówczas na wyposażeniu każdego Legionu Kosmicznych Marines. Gdy zdrajcy wystąpili przeciw Imperium nie zrezygnowali z użycia tych pojazdów. Przyczepili jednak do nich symbole Chaosu i Mrocznych Bogów, aby zamanifestować swą odrębności od lojalistów oraz oddanie swym nowym panom. Mimo swej klęski Marines Chaosu zachowali tysiące egzemplarzy Rhino, które dobrze służyły im zarówno podczas odwrotu po bitwie o Terrę, w Oku Terroru i podczas kolejnych ataków na Imperium Człowieka. Gdy jakiś zakon postanawia zdradzić Imperium i dołącza do renegatów, pewnym jest to iż ma na swym wyposażeniu te transportery, których użyje do walki przeciw Imperatorowi i swym dawnym braciom. Opis Kadłub oparty jest na standardowym Technowzorcu (STC). Prostota pojazdu umożliwia modyfikowanie go, używając różnych silników i paliw. Może przewozić do dziesięciu żołnierzy, najczęściej Marines Chaosu. Dla zdrajców jest cenny do tego stopnia, że gdy pokonują siły imperium to pierwszym krokiem, jest zagarnięcie tych maszyn, następnie profanacja świętych symboli, które zostaną zastąpione bluźnierczymi znakami. Wyznawcy Chaosu doczepiają również sztandary, kolce, ostrza oraz najróżniejsze trofea w celu zaakcentowania do kogo należy ten pojazd. Często również są zdobione ciałami, najczęściej czaszkami wrogów. Niewielką wadą jest to, że ze względu na swój niezbyt duży gabaryt nie może przewozić Terminatorów Chaosu, ani Obliteratorów. Wyposażenie Rhino Chaosu posiada jeden punkt ogniowy, którym jest duży górny właz, przy który najczęściej jest montowany ciężki bolter. Jednak czasami wojownicy Chaosu rezygnują z tego i wówczas Marine Chaosu po prostu wychyla się z pojazdu i strzela z boltera do przeciwników. Transporter ten posiada trzy wyjścia: dwa włazy boczne oraz tylną rampę. Heretycy, potrafią modyfikować pojazd w celu bardziej ofensywnym niż defensywnym wyposażając maszynę w wyrzutnię rakiet krótkiego zasięgu ,,Havoc", która sprawia, że Rhino staje się nieco groźniejszym przeciwnikiem. Taktyka Celem dla którego ten pojazd zasila szeregi armii jest szybkie dotarcie do pozycji wroga, by przeprowadzić skuteczną i precyzyjną ofensywę. Rhino zapewnia również ochronę żołnierzom przypuszczającym frontalny atak na okopanego wroga. Kolejną funkcją jest transport w miejsca strategiczne. Nawet podczas odwrotu Rhino przydają się wojskom Chaosu przydatne. Umożliwiają bowiem szybkie dotarcie na dogodniejsze pozycje, nim zdoła to zrobić przeciwnik Transporter stanowi ochronę dla drużyny znajdującej się w środku do czasu gdy przeciwnik jest wystarczająco blisko. Wówczas drużyna zawiązuję walkę opuszczając pojazd. Często w takim przypadku transporter pozostaje na miejscu walki, a jego załoga wspiera natarcie za pomocą ciężkiego boltera i wyrzutni rakiet. Jednak czasami musi on się wycofać, by uniknąć zniszczenia za pomocą granatów przeciwpancernych lub przywieść kolejną falę wojsk Chaosu. Oczywiście maszyna ta ze względu na swoją budowę, jest dobrą osłoną przeciwko ostrzałowi z broni lekkiej, jednak jej pancerz nie uchroni jej przed zniszczeniem za pomocą broni plazmowej, nie mówiąc już o działach laserowych, karabinach termicznych, czy artylerii. Siłą Rhino Chaosu jest raczej jego prostota i wszechstronność, niż potęga ognia lub grubość pancerza. Jednak pomimo swych wad pozostaje na wyposażeniu Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu i nic nie zapowiada, by miało się to zmienić, a maszyny te wciąż wspierają Armie Mrocznych Bogów podczas wszystkich kampanii przeciw Imperium. Źródła Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 4ed.- str. 42 '' Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6ed.- str. 54'' Galeria Rhino11-0.jpg|Dzieci Imperatora Chaos File:Chaos rhino.jpg Rhino9.jpg Rhino8.jpg Rhino7.jpg Rhino6.jpg Rhino nurgle.jpg Rhino5.jpg Rhino4.jpg Rhino khorne.jpg Rhino in game.jpg Rhino chaos Vraks.png|Oblężenie Vraks Chaos Space Marines Rhino by Portal Lord.jpg Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Jednostki Chaosu Kategoria:Pojazdy Chaosu Kategoria:Transportery